Príncipe Encantado
by Teimosa
Summary: Se você perguntasse a Lily Evans o que ela achava de James Potter, ela não teria muito o que dizer. Príncipe Encantado? Sem chance. Tudo o que ela estava procurando? Não mesmo. O homem dos seus sonhos? Nem em um milhão de anos. Tradução.
1. Penas de açúcar e sapos de chocolate

**Disclaimer: **O universo pertence a J.K. Rowling e a história a Erica (Citnamor Sselepoh).

**Príncipe Encantado**

**Penas de açúcar e sapos de chocolate**

Desde que eu era uma garotinha, eu estive esperando por um belo príncipe que venha valsando até a minha porta, jurando que sou a garota mais bonita de toda a terra. Depois ele me levaria em sua carruagem de ouro para morar com ele pelo resto da vida. E se tivesse que matar dragões e monstros e sobreviver ao poço ardente do inferno a fim de provar seu amor eterno, então assim seria. Eu queria um conto de fadas, uma história como a de Cinderela, com grandes bailes, fadas e ratos dançantes. Eu seria a donzela em perigo, ele seria o meu cavaleiro de armadura e viveríamos felizes para sempre.

Eu não iria me contentar com menos.

Eu tinha o meu casamento todo planejado aos oito anos de idade. Eu sabia o tipo de vestido que eu usaria, a forma do penteado, a música que seria tocada, a cor dos vestidos das damas de honra, a comida que seria servida, até mesmo o tecido das toalhas de mesa. Aos nove anos, eu conhecia a planta inteira da minha casa de estilo vitoriano, quantos quartos teria (onze), o desenho da tapeçaria (estampa em floral), de quantos banheiros teria em cada andar (três ).

E meu marido? Ah, essa era a melhor parte da minha fantasia. Embora seu rosto não fosse claro na minha mente eu já tinha toda a nossa vida planejada, até mesmo os nomes das nossas filhinhas (Cassandra e Claire). Nós teríamos longas conversas e ele me encantaria com o seu humor sutil e nós imediatamente nos apaixonaríamos. Imaginei jantares à luz de velas e longas caminhadas na praia... uma vida absolutamente perfeita.

Pode ter sido um sonho infantil, mas era o que eu queria, era que eu precisava e eu estava decidida que era o que eu merecia.

Mas durante meu último ano da escola, tudo isso mudou.

. . . . . .

Eu estava sentada na cabine dos Monitores Chefes do trem de Hogwarts, observando animada a paisagem passar pela janela enquanto pensava sobre o próximo ano. Este seria meu último ano na escola que eu tinha chamado de minha casa durante os últimos sete anos da minha vida e em junho, não seria mais. Dentro de dez meses, eu estarei terminando o primeiro capítulo da minha vida e deixado minha infância para trás. Era um pensamento assustador.

"Estou preocupada que este ano passe rápido." eu disse a minha melhor amiga, Sophie Remington, quando ela entrou na cabine.

"Provavelmente," disse ela, arrumando os cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo "mas não se preocupe tanto com isso. Preocupe-se com coisas divertidas." 

"Como o quê?" Eu questionei, voltando a sentar.

Seus olhos castanhos brilharam. "Como todas as coisas perversas que você poderia fazer com o seu monitor chefe." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Sophie!" Exclamei. "Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso."

"Oh, eu sei. Mas você deveria."

Revirei os olhos. "Louca!"

"Sim, claro," Abanou as mãos no ar, demonstrando indiferença. "mas você não vai mais pensar assim quando descobrir quem é o seu monitor chefe."

Cruzei os braços e soltei um _huff_ de indignação. "Você está sendo uma amiga terrível por não me dizer quem é. Você sabia?"

"Mas você gosta de surpresas, Lily? E esta definitivamente é uma surpresa _muito_ agradável."

"Eu duvido que seja. Já faz pelo menos, meia hora que o trem sair da plataforma e ele ainda não deu as caras."

Sophie estalou a língua. "Sim. Que pessoa terrível que ele é. Só trinta minutos, em uma viajem de 6 horas e ele não se apressou em sentar e conversar com uma estranha sobre os eventos da escola, ao contrário de se divertir com seus amigos enquanto ele ainda pode. Tremo só de pensar que tipo de homem ele é!" exclamou com sarcasmo.

"Este trabalho não é para ser divertido. É sobre planejamento e a organização para ajudar o andamento das aulas e da escola. E como eu posso fazer isso se a pessoa que deveria me ajudar simplesmente não dá as caras!"

"Você, minha cara, precisa desesperadamente se soltar. E se esse monitor chefe não fizer isso, ninguém fará."

Agora eu estava muito interessada. "Ok, você tem minha atenção. Quem é ele?"

Sophie sorriu, ela nunca foi capas de guardar segredos de mim. "Basta pensar que é a última pessoa que você esperaria, dentro da razão, é claro."

Pensei nisso por um momento. "Spencer Weston? Da Lufa-Lufa?" tentei. Dizer que ele era estúpido seria um eufemismo, que eu conheci tocos de árvores com mais inteligência do que ele não é maldade.

"Deus, não!" ela gritou. "Dumbledore não é tão louco."

"Então, quem? Você tem que pelo menos me dar uma dica." Eu me senti tão ridícula, implorando a minha amiga por informações sobre um garoto. Eu estava agindo como uma criança de 12 anos imatura, mas então novamente, essa era Sophie.

"Ah, tudo bem" disse ela, como se isso não fosse o que ela queria dizer desde o início. "Ele é da Grifinória. Vamos, Lily, pense!".

Bem... Ele era da Grifinória, foi uma escolha imprevisível para a posição (por isso tirei Remus Lupin da lista), mas um pouco razoável, não foi tão grave e - se as implicações Sophie significaram algo – era, provavelmente, alguém muito bonito.

"Hum ... eu sei! Sirius Black!" Ele se encaixa.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Bom, chegou muito perto. Mas não é ele. Vamos, não é tão difícil."

"Há apenas outra pessoa que eu posso pensar, Soph, e duvido que Dumbledore..." eu hesitei. "Será que ele?"

"Dumbledore trabalha de maneiras misteriosas..."

Me ajeitei no assento. "Mas isso é... é... é... você tem certeza que ele é o monitor chefe?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Ahh, sim. Tenho _cer_teza."

"Mas isso não é mistério! É simplesmente absurdo! É completamente fora de sério! É uma loucura! Eu não consigo entender, eu não vou entender! Eu me recuso a trabalhar com ele!"

"Lily! Você mal trocou três frases com o cara desde que veio para Hogwarts! Você mal o conhece. Então pare de ser tão dramática."

"Eu não estou sendo dramática. Estou sendo óbvia. Ele vai levar isso como se fosse uma piada... como se fosse alguma grande peça. Isto é simplesmente ridículo! Ele é um Maroto. Ele é perverso! Até que é engraçado, mas ele não leva as coisas a sério! E ele não trabalha para valer! E ele- "

"E ele é completamente maravilhoso!" Sophie me cortou.

"Você está louca? Ele é tão magro e usa óculos, e você viu o cabelo dele? É... não! É errado. É... é James Potter."

"Alguém me chamou?"

Sophie e eu olhamos para cima, assustadas. Ali, encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito estava ninguém menos que James Potter. Meu rosto ficou vermelho quando olhei para ele, esperando com toda a esperança que ele não tivesse ouvido meu desabafo. Era difícil dizer se ele ouviu ou não, pois a única emoção evidente em seu rosto era de diversão.

Ele não usava uniforme, eu notei, apenas calça preta e uma camisa de manga comprida cinza que parecia muito acolhedora, o robe da escola casualmente jogado sobre os ombros. Seus cabelos negros estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam por trás de óculos redondos de armação fina.

Sua postura era casual e eu podia imaginar Sophie sorrindo à vista. Eu tentei olhá-lo mais detalhadamente, ver o que a metade da escola via, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Ele tinha um sorriso muito agradável no entanto, uma espécie de encanto infantil que era imediatamente perceptível. Talvez eu soubesse isso tudo sobre ele se tivesse me dado ao trabalho de conhecê-lo pessoalmente, mas ele era o engraçadinho e eu a sonhadora, por isso nunca quis fazer amizade com ele. Na verdade, tirando as aulas e as refeições, acho que nunca ficamos no mesmo recinto mais de alguns minutos.

E agora ele estaria dormindo no quarto próximo ao meu.

Isso seria interessante, para dizer o mínimo.

James tossiu e eu percebi que o fiquei olhando por tempo demais. "Acredito que essa cabine seja reservada apenas para os monitores, não?" Ele ainda sorria e estava claro que não se importava com a presença de Sophie.

Ela levou a mão à cabeça, fazendo continência. "Sim, senhor, monitor!" Ele riu quando ela se levantou e acenou para mim. "Te vejo depois, Lily."

"Tchau, Sophie." Eu a chamei desesperadamente, em pensamento, depois que ela saiu do compartimento, gritando para ela não me deixar com a pessoa que eu havia insultado, e que, ah sim, ouviu tudo.

James sentou-se na minha frente, me fitando por trás dos óculos.

"O quê?" eu perguntei, um pouco nervosa pelo seu olhar evidente.

"Nada. Eu estava me perguntando se eu posso descobrir que tipo de pessoa você é apenas olhando para você. Quero dizer, você me desvendou muito bem levando em conta que você mal falava comigo."

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, completamente perplexa.

"Eu acredito que as suas palavras foram mais ou menos essas 'Ele é perverso! Ele é engraçado! Ele não é de todo sério! '... "

"Bem, é verdade." Não havia porque negar. James havia ouvido a conversa, obviamente, eu não podia mentir.

Ele pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas se recuperou rapidamente. "E como você descobrir isso?"

"Não é exatamente um segredo, é? Você teria que ser idiota para não saber quem os marotos são e o que vocês fazem."

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito... "Então você acha que só porque eu prego peças e dou muita risada significa que eu sou incapaz de trabalhar duro e falar sério?"

"Pra ser sincera? Sim, eu acho."

"Você é uma garota inteligente, Evans." Ele sorriu. "Você está absolutamente certa. Eu não sou mesmo sério. Na verdade, eu provavelmente fiquei mais chocado que você estava quando descobri que era Monitor Chefe. Embora, ache que o seu desabafo anterior tenha sido um pouco dramático."

"Não foi! E, além disso, é terrivelmente rude escutar a conversa das pessoas."

"É terrivelmente rude falar das pessoas que você nem conhece."

"Touché".

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de eu perguntar: "Então, como você se tornou monitor chefe, afinal?"

"Eu, honestamente, não tenho a menor idéia. Minhas notas são boas o suficiente, eu suponho. Tenho O's em todas as matérias, exceto adivinhação, eu tenho e 'E' nessa. Eu nunca pensei muito nisso, de qualquer maneira. Perda de tempo, se você me perguntar. Nenhuma folha dentro de uma xícara de chá vai me mostrar quantos filhos eu terei, ou algo assim. E você? "

"Mesma coisa. Mas eu tenho todos os O's... incluindo adivinhação. " Eu sorri para ele.

"Um verdadeira vidente, não?"

Eu suspirei. "Profa. Sweeney parece gostar de mim..."

"Deve ser o seu cabelo" ele meditou. "Talvez lembre aquela lareira que ela insiste em usar como única fonte de iluminação da torre."

Eu ri. "Talvez."

. . . . . .

E assim foi o resto da viagem. James era uma pessoa surpreendentemente boa para conversar. Eu estava certa em pensar que ele era alguém que faz você se sentir completamente confortável. Não houve um único momento que eu não estivesse sorrindo durante o resto da viagem de trem. Encontramos algo para falar o tempo inteiro... a escola, amigos, família, qualquer coisa. Tivemos um debate de 25 minutos sobre o que era melhor: sapos de chocolate (o favorito dele) ou penas de açúcar (meu favorito). Ele venceu.

Eu nem ao menos percebi quanto tempo estivemos conversando até a velha senhora com o carrinho de guloseimas veio a nossa cabine, perguntando se queríamos algo. James saiu do compartimento e voltou poucos segundos depois, carregado de sapos de chocolate – quinze, pelo menos.

Eu quase fiquei abatida quando o trem começou a parar e uma voz grave gritava aos passageiros que se apresentassem a frente da estação de Hogwarts. James e eu estávamos parando de porta em porta, mantendo-as abertas até que todos os estudantes saíssem das cabines, como era nossa função. Eu tentei abafar o riso quando ele "acidentalmente" fechou a porta na cara de Severus Snape.

"Seu nariz abafou o choque mesmo." ele explicou, dando de ombros. "Tenho certeza de que não fiz nenhum dano."

Quando todos os estudantes finalmente deixaram suas cabines, nós fizemos nosso caminho até o último vagão, conversando, ainda rindo. Nós discutimos quanto tempo levou para Dumbledore deixar a barba crescer (não me pergunte como acabamos falando sobre isso, eu ainda não sei), até que chegamos ao castelo.

Eu suspirei enquanto caminhávamos pelas escadas da frente.

"Algum problema?" James perguntou.

"Nada. É que esta é a última vez que eu vou entrar nesse castelo."

Ele riu levemente.

"O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Não, nada... Você adora essa escola, não é?"

Dei de ombros. "É a minha casa. Tem sido nos últimos seis anos. E imaginar que eu nunca mais vou andar por essas escadas depois de me formar... é difícil pensar. E isso me faz perceber o pouco tempo que tenho aqui."

"Que saber de uma coisa, Lily? Eu prometo te trazer para subir essas escadas mais uma vez."

"Promete?"

"Claro".

Eu sorri. "Tudo bem. Me lembrarei disso."

. . . . . .

Caminhamos para o Salão Principal em silêncio, uma vez que ainda não houve um momento tranquilo entre nós. De alguma forma, foi um silencio estranhamente confortável.

"Aproveite o jantar." eu disse a ele quando passamos pela porta, preparada para encontrar Sophie e relatar cada segundo das últimas cinco horas.

"Ei, Evans! ele chamou alguns segundos depois que eu saí.

"Sim?" eu perguntei, virando para olhar para ele.

James se aproximou de mim colocando algo no bolso da frente das minhas vestes. "Sapos de chocolate ainda são os melhores." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de caminhar até a mesa.

Huh? Eu fiquei ali, muda por alguns instantes antes de perceber que eu estava no meio do Salão Principal, rapidamente me recompus e fui até Sophie que me esperava.

"Como foi?" ela questionou, logo que me sentei.

Eu sorri para ela. "Depois eu falo."sussurrei quando McGonagall apareceu com um grupo de alunos amedrontados do primeiro ano em fila para a cerimônia de seleção.

"Continuem caminhando!"

Assim que percebi que Sophie estava focada na Seleção, averigüei o que James havia deixado no meu bolso. Sorri quando vi o que era e olhei para o outro lado da mesa onde James estava sentado com seus amigos. Ele me olhava com expectativa.

"Obrigado," disse para ele, em silêncio. Ele piscou antes de se virar. Sorri novamente, me sentindo, por alguma razão, como uma menininha de 12 anos.

Na minha mão havia uma pena de açúcar cuidadosamente embrulhada.

. . . . . .

**N/T: **Confiem em mim, adicionem nos alertas porque fica cada vez melhor. A autora atualizou o sétimo capítulo semana passada e deixou claro que o próximo não tarda em vir, o que é ótimo levando em conta que a fanfic está sendo escrita desde 2005. Espero que gostem e acompanhem porque é realmente muito boa.

:*s e \o/,

Y.


	2. Discursos Iniciais e Relógios Berrantes

**Discursos Iniciais e Relógios Berrantes**

Os alunos do primeiro ano foram ordenados, Dumbledore fez o seu discurso e o banquete foi iniciado.

Sophie não se incomodou em tentar conter sua excitação "Ok, fale tudo. Quero saber de tudo."

Falar o quê, exatamente? "Não aconteceu muita coisa. Apenas conversamos."

O rosto dela caiu. "Isso é tudo? Você ficou sozinha em um pequeno compartimento por cinco horas com um dos homens mais sexy do mundo e tudo que você fez foi falar?"

Agora quem estava sendo dramática? "'Um dos homens mais sexy do mundo?"

"Você não entende nada."

"O que você quer ouvir?" Eu comecei a raspar a comida do meu prato, ignorando o olhar que Sophie estava me dando. "Que fomos feitos reféns por macacos loucos e quando acordamos havia uma arma apontada para nossas cabeças, mas de alguma forma, conseguimos escapar e nos apaixonamos e vamos nos casar no outono?

"Agora isso é interessante." Ela apontou o garfo para mim. "Que história para contar para os netos, enh?"

Netos? "O quê? Sophie, você está aumentando as coisas. Foi apenas uma viagem de trem."

"Uma viagem de trem com James Potter. Um passeio de trem com o cara que transformou todas as vassouras da equipe da Sonserina em morsas. Um passeio de trem com o cara que entrou sorrateiramente na sala dos professores e pintou tudo de rosa. Um passeio de trem com o cara que convenceu McGonagall a soltar o cabelo por uma semana. Você não pode me dizer que nada de interessante aconteceu."

"Bem, eu nunca disse que não foi interessante. Foi... divertido."

Ela deixou cair o garfo e colocou a mão na minha testa, como se estivesse sentindo a minha temperatura. "Rápido! Alertem o Profeta Diário! Isso vai para a capa! Notícia principal. _Lily Evans afirma se divertir durante uma viagem de trabalho_... Onde o mundo vai parar?"

"Não fazia parte do trabalho." Sophie revirou os olhos. "Sério. Eu me divirto nos momentos certos, oras!"

"Multa razoável." Ela se inclinou em conspiração. "Então o que você descobriu sobre o nosso Monitor Chefe?" Ela sussurrou, obviamente, pronta para qualquer escândalo ou fofoca suculenta. Pelo o que eu conhecia de Sophie, provavelmente as duas coisas.

Tudo. "Muitas coisas. Ele tem uma irmã que vem para Hogwarts no próximo ano, ele quebrou a perna quando ele tinha nove anos, nome de sua mãe é Elaine, seu lugar preferido no mundo é o campo de Quadribol, e" Sorri antes de continuar "ele adora sapos de chocolate."

Sophie olhou para mim sem expressão.

"O quê?"

"O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?"

"Absolutamente nada. Isso que é legal sobre James. Você pode conversar com ele sobre qualquer coisa... ou ficar em silêncio. Quero dizer, eu passei quase meia hora discutindo com ele sobre o porquê Penas de Açúcar são melhores do que Sapos de Chocolate – por isso sei que ele gosta deles."

Ela estava olhando para mim novamente. "O quê?"

"Você desperdiçou o seu tempo brigando por cause de doces?"

Como ela foi capaz de fazer isso soar tão estúpido? "Não foi um desperdício de tempo. Foi... eu não sei. Talvez seja inútil, mas não para mim. E isso ainda não parece inútil agora".

"Eu acho que alguém está tendo uma quedinha".

Eu abandonei o que ainda havia de comida no meu prato. Uma queda? Por James? Ela não podia estar mais errada. Isso era... algo que nunca aconteceria comigo? Uma ideia que teria sido muito louca a dois dias atrás. Algo que poderia possivelmente ser ver-

Não. Isso estava longe de ser uma quedinha. Mas...

Eu sabia o que queria em um namorado e não era James. Eu queria alguém que fosse sério e sutil e talvez até um pouco tímido. James não era nada disso.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu não gosto dele. Quero dizer, eu gosto dele... mas não assim. Ele é ótimo, mas não dessa maneira."

"Você tem certeza disso?"

Não... não tenho. "Claro. Dá um tempo, Sophie, você me conhece desde a escola primária. Será que James parece o homem que eu sempre sonhei?"

"Não, você está certa. Eu... Lily! Outra pena açúcar? Você não acha que você já tem o bastante disso?"

Olhei para a pena de açúcar sobre a mesa e corei. "James me deu." Eu tomei um gole de suco de abóbora, evitando seu olhar.

"Hmm. Então, estava enganada sobre quem está tendo uma quedinha."

Virei minha cabeça para olhá-la. A idéia de James gostar de mim era ainda mais absurda do que eu gostando dele. Não havia sentido algum. Estava fora de cogitação. Isso nunca iria acontecer. Estava... soando melhor e melhor a cada segundo. "Ele não gosta de mim. Acredite. Esse é o jeito dele. Ele me deu para ser engraçado, só isso."

"Bem, você não vai comer isso?"

"Comer o quê?"

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse maluca. "A pena de açúcar sentadinha na sua frente."

"Uh... não. Ainda não. Eu não quero estragar o meu jantar."

"Do que você está falando? Um pedaço de doce não vai estragar o seu apetite."

Olhei para longe dela, nervosamente. "Vou guardá-la... para a aula. Preciso de algo para me manter viva durante a História da Magia".

"Lily, eu sei que você tem um estoque para a vida toda disso aí, escondido debaixo da sua cama. Uma pena de açúcar a menos não faz diferença alguma." Ela me lançou um sorriso. "A menos, claro, que você está guardando por razões completamente diferentes..."

De repente, me senti na defensiva. "O que você está insinuando?"

"Que você está guardando, talvez, porque James deu a você. E é o tipo de coisa que você faria se você... gostasse dele."

"Eu não gosto dele, Sophie. Porque você está me olhando assim? Pare de me olhar dessa maneira!"

"É muito triste."

Eu a olhei com cautela. "O que é?"

O sorriso era amável, mas misterioso ao mesmo tempo. "Eu a conheço melhor do que você mesmo."

Como o banquete continuou, comecei a pensar mais sobre o que Sophie havia dito. Será que estava tendo uma quedinha por James? Não... não. Eu já havia pensado nisso. Ele não era o meu tipo. Não havia nada nele que me atraísse de verdade. Mas por que eu estava tão determinada a guardar aquela pena de açúcar? Era apenas um doce, afinal. Então, mais uma vez... eu era a sentimental - eu sabia disso. Eu estava guardando isso para - o que, exatamente? Nada, eu discuti comigo mesma. Foi apenas um gesto simpático de um bom amigo, só isso. Nada mais, nada menos.

Mas por mais que eu dissesse isso a mim mesma, continuava tendo dificuldades em acreditar.

. . . . . .

Quando acabou, eu disse um apressado adeus a Sophie e caminhei até a mesa principal, onde eu iria me encontrar com Prof. Dumbledore. James me encontrou no meio do caminho.

"Você não deveria estar acompanhando os alunos do primeiro ano aos seus dormitórios?" Eu perguntei quando ele andou até mim.

Ele deu de ombros. "Paguei um monitor do sexto ano para fazer isso por mim."

"Você não pode fazer isso!" Eu disse, indignada. Não importa o quão bom ele era para conversar, ele não poderia simplesmente cair fora na primeira tarefa que ele tinha de fazer. O que iria acontecer ao decorrer do ano, quando haveria coisas mais importantes para fazer? Será que ele vai pagar um outro monitor para fazer isso por ele também?

"Não se preocupe com isso" disse ele como se estivesse lendo minha mente. "Eu não vou aliviar nas nossas tarefas. Apenas nas partes insignificantes."

Ele piscou e eu rolei meus olhos. "James, você não pode simplesmente fazer as coisas assim. Se você é Monitor, então você tem a responsabilidade de fazer tudo o que lhe foi ordenado. É uma posição muito importante, e eu sei que você não está levando a sério, mas eu estou. Se você pudesse - por consideração a minha pessoa – levar um pouco mais a sério, eu realmente apreciaria."

Eu me afastei, andando pelos alunos. Pois é. Era bastante óbvio que eu não tinha uma queda por James. Como ele poderia levar as suas responsabilidades de Monitor Chefe tão levianamente?

"Lily!" Eu ouvi ele me chamar. "Espere".

Eu parei e me virei para encará-lo "O quê?" Talvez eu estivesse sendo dramática de novo. Talvez eu estivesse aumentando as coisas, mas eu não me importava. Fiquei irritada e eu queria que ele soubesse disso.

"Vamos, não fique chateada comigo. Eu não teria dito nada se soubesse que você ficaria tão nervosa."

_Nervosa!_ Quem era ele para dizer que eu estava nervosa? Ele mal me conhecia! James, ao ver minha expressão de fúria no rosto, disse rapidamente antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa "Droga, não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu estava brincando sobre faltar o resto do ano. Eu sei que é um trabalho duro e eu não vou deixá-la fazer isso sozinha."

Era muito difícil ficar aborrecida com ele. Sua voz era tão sincera e seu rosto era tão grave e ele era muito bonitinho também! "Eu não estou chateada com você. Eu só não quero ficar com todo o trabalho."

"Você não vai ficar." Ele pôs o braço em volta do meu ombro. "Mas, para ser sincero, a escolha entre passar o tempo com os alunos do primeiro ano e passar com você não é tão difícil de fazer."

"Então você pagou a um sexto ano, para que você não tenha que gastar tempo com alunos de 11 anos de idade?"

"Sim".

"Assim você poderia passar um tempo comigo, em vez disso?"

Ele sorriu. "Exatamente."

"E você não está dizendo isso apenas para que eu não me chateie com você?"

"Claro que não." ele respondeu com uma piscadela, então deu meia volta e saiu.

Sem pensar, eu fui atrás dele, parando a alguns passos dele "Espere aí, você não pode simplesmente -" então eu piscava, confusa, querendo saber como foi que a conversa tinha começado com James correndo atrás de mim, só para terminar comigo atrás dele.

"Ah, senhorita Evans, senhor Potter. Como é bom ver vocês" fomos recebidos pelo professor Dumbledore, ao atingirmos a mesa principal.

"É bom ver você também, Alvo" disse James, sorrindo descaradamente. "E como foi o seu verão?

"Maravilhoso. Passei em Mônaco. Devo dizer, a família real foi muito agradável, embora um pouco -" Professora McGonagall, que estava atrás dele, tossiu um pouco alto e Dumbledore se levantou, olhando um pouco afobado. "Oh, sim. Acho que vocês precisam ser acompanhados até seus quartos. Muito bem, sigam-me."

James sorriu para mim e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Como eu tenho certeza que vocês já sabem, há um apartamento reservado ao Monitor e a Monitora Chefe." começou Dumbledore enquanto caminhávamos do Salão Principal até a escadaria de mármore, seguido de perto pela professora McGonagall. "Há uma sala comunal reservada às reuniões da monitoria. Você, Senhorita Evans, já sabe disso, naturalmente, visto que a senhorita exercia o cargo de Monitora.

"Bem, sim", eu disse lentamente. "Mas não lembro onde fica."

Dumbledore sorriu. "Não, você não lembraria. Eles são encantadas para que somente os Monitores Chefes, e é claro, um número seleto de professores possam ver a escada que leva a entrada. Um pouco da genialidade do professor Flitwick, a fim de manter os outros alunos fora. No entanto, vocês notarão muitas semelhanças com os dormitórios da Grifinória - só que menores, pois acolheram apenas vocês dois. "

Descemos no patamar do quarto andar, parando junto à estátua familiar de Sally, o sóbrio.

"Abóbora pastosa."

A estátua virou para a esquerda, revelando uma grande porta através da qual Dumbledore entrou. Nós subimos depois dele e eu não podia deixar de lembrar de como eu me senti impressionada quando vi esta sala pela primeira vez no meu quinto ano. James andava pela sala com uma expressão de espanto semelhante.

"Lugar interessante" disse ele, depois de alguns segundos.

Uma opinião modesta, comparado ao esplendor da sala.

A sala tinha o formato do emblema dos monitores, com uma lareira na parede de trás, um grande sofá vermelho em frente a ela e vários puffs espalhados pela sala. Para a direita e esquerda davam duas escadas em curva, que eu nunca tinha visto antes, supunha levar aos dormitórios.

E depois, lá estava ela: a varanda que eu caia de amores toda vez que vinha às reuniões. Era linda, com suas cortinas vermelhas e douradas (em homenagem a Grifinória, é claro) flutuando com o vento. Elas lembravam as colchas das camas daqueles romances de novela. Você sabe, onde o homem lindo e musculoso estaria segurando uma bela mulher com uma cintura do tamanho de uma pena e seios do tamanho de abacates, e se eles estivessem na varanda, haveria uma incrivelmente e surpreendente vista no fundo – o oceano, o castelo vizinho ou algo assim. E mesmo que não houvesse uma praia ou um castelo para ver, as montanhas e lagos em volta de Hogwarts não eram menos deslumbrantes.

"Senhorita Evans, o seu quarto é subindo as escadas à esquerda; Senhor Potter, o seu é à direita." o vozeirão de Dumbledore invadiu meus pensamentos. "Vocês dois terão que dividir o banheiro, que separa os quartos, mas eu acho que é grande o suficiente para acomodar os dois".

Eu andava pela sala, examinando a grande estante de carvalho, que ficava ao lado da lareira e verificação os títulos. Havia livros de encantamentos, poções, transfiguração, uma cópia ou duas de Hogwarts, uma história, e então -

"E o vento levou? Isso não estava aqui ano passado" disse, virando-me para Dumbledore, com um sorriso no meu rosto.

Se eu o conhecesse melhor, diria que ele estava sorrindo. "Não. Acredito que não estava. Na verdade, eu acho que você vai encontrar muitas novidades."

De repente, tive a estranha sensação de que ele não estava falando apenas sobre os livros.

"Agora. Eu gostaria de abordar algumas regras antes de eu sair -"

"Ah, mas é claro. O que é um dia em Hogwarts sem algumas regras?" James exclamou, sorrindo se jogando em uma poltrona, inclinando-se para frente e colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Bem, vamos ver."

"Eu gostaria que vocês tivessem em suas mentes que não seria sábio serem pegos no mesmo quarto enquanto permanecerem aqui-"

James sorriu. Era a única coisa que ele fazia? "Alvo, você estragou tudo."

Como ele podia falar com o diretor dessa maneira? Como se fossem velhos amigos. Eu nunca sonharia em conversar com uma figura de autoridade de tal modo, especialmente sobre algo tão constrangedor como ser pego no... bem, no estado em que Dumbledore estava insinuando. Mas aquele era James. Ele simplesmente não parece se importar com quem ele estava falando.

"Agora, James. Eu disse que não seria sábio. E eu acredito que você é um garoto muito inteligente..."

James olhou para mim. "Ouviu, Lily? Nós podemos fazer sexo selvagem e passional no seu quarto, contanto que não sejamos pegos, certo, Alby?" Ele piscou para mim, corei me voltando para a estante.

. . . . . . 

Dumbledore deixou-nos logo depois, dizendo que haveria uma reunião de apresentação amanhã e que James e eu deveríamos preparar um breve discurso sobre as coisas que esperamos realizar este ano. Eu já sabia que James não daria a mínima para um discurso, ele com certeza inventaria tudo na hora e seria o discurso mais incrível que os monitores já ouviram. Ele era bom nisso. Eu, por outro lado, não tenho uma mente surpreendente, por isso estou atualmente sentada em um dos pufes vermelhos da varanda, batendo a minha pena contra um pergaminho, tentando criar algo remotamente interessante. Até agora, tudo que eu consegui escrever foi:

Queridos alunos e monitores de Hogwarts.

Meu nome é Lily Evans e como vocês sabem, eu sou Monitora Chefe este ano. Estou muito satisfeita e honrada por estar aceitando esta posição, e, com a ajuda de vocês, eu gostaria que, este ano, pudéssemos fazer...

Completamente normal, completamente chato, completamente rígida, completamente eu. Era apenas duas frases e eu já odiava. Eu amassei o pergaminho, fiz uma bola e estendi a mão para trás pronta para jogá-lo na parede. Arremessei com toda a minha força, esperando que a tinta não estivesse completamente seca, iria sujar a parede, apenas por diversão. Mas o papel não encontrou a parede, e em vez disso, pousou na palma de uma mão estendida – a mão estendida de James ".

"Praticando Quadribol?"

Eu bufei e olhei para seu rosto sorridente. É claro que ele estava sorrindo. James Potter não poderia estar infeliz. James Potter não estava preocupado com seu discurso estúpido de amanhã. James Potter estava... desenrolando o pergaminho e lendo?

"Isso é pessoal, você sabia." eu resmunguei do meu pufe.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Tão pessoal que você está jogando pela sala?"

"Eu não estava jogando pela sala. Eu estava, uh, jogando contra a parede?" descansei a cabeça no pufe, olhando através dos olhos semi-abertos de James. Eu bocejei e fechando os olhos, querendo saber porque eu me senti tão cansada, de repente.

"Bem, até onde eu sei, as pessoas normalmente não jogam notas pessoais na parede. O que é isso?"

Abri meu olhos e pulei de susto quando vi James de pé na minha frente. Porque ele tem que estar tão perto? Era mais do que um pouco inquietante. "É o início do meu discurso."

"Caros alunos e monitores de Hogwarts," ele começou a ler, bufei e fechei os olhos novamente. "_Meu nome é Lily Evans e como vocês sabem, eu sou Monitora Chefe este ano._ Não... sério? Eu pensei que você fosse capitã do time de Quadribol. _Estou muito satisfeita e honrada por estar aceitando esta posição,_"ele continuou. "Qual é a honra disso?... _e, com a ajuda de vocês, eu gostaria que, este ano, pudéssemos fazer..._"

Deus, parecia dez vezes pior quando lido em voz alta.

"Bem, uh," ele parecia triste e eu olhei para cima. James estava segurando o papel em suas mãos, estudando ele criticamente, virando-o de ponta cabeça, como se lê-lo de cabeça para baixo faria soar melhor. "Bem, não é ruim" disse ele, finalmente.

Isso é bom, não? "Não." eu disse, bufando. "Isso não é bom."

"Não, não é bom. Mas não é ruim." Ele disse isso muito rapidamente. "É só... isso."

"Perdoe-me se eu não tenho idéia do que você está dizendo."

Olhou novamente o papel e coçou a cabeça - um gesto irritantemente adorável. "Não há nada aqui. Eu não posso dizer se é bom ou ruim, porque não há nada que eu possa julgar, ainda."

"Ok, então. O que você está escrevendo?"

Ele parecia confuso. "Escrevendo?"

"Para o seu discurso?"

"Ah. Eu não estou escrevendo nada."

Eu era vidente ou o quê? "Eu sabia. Eu já sabia."

James estava confuso novamente. Ele parecia adorável, eu tinha que admitir. Cale a boca, cérebro. "Sabia do que?"

"Sabia que você não ia pensar em nada sobre o discurso de amanhã, dizendo o que vem à mente, e mesmo assim soar espetacular. Não é justo." eu resmungava em pé, com raiva.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito: "E por que não é justo?" Ele estava sorrindo novamente. Ele estava realmente sorrindo para mim.

"Por que não é justo? Porque, eu vou passar horas me escravizando para terminar essa droga de discurso e você vai gastar três segundos pensando, mas todos vão adorar o seu e todos vão dormir durante o meu!"

"Você já pensou que talvez o problema é que você pensa muito sobre isso?" Ele se sentou no chão perto do fogo ignorando o meu drama e a minha desculpa para um discurso melancólico.

"Como pensar é um problema? Na minha experiência, isso é uma das coisa mais importantes na vida em sociedade." Eu cruzei as mãos sobre o peito e olhei para James.

"Eu não disse para não pensar. Eu disse para não pensar tanto." Ele pegou o papel e deu um tapinha no chão ao lado dele. "Sente-se."

Olhei para ele com cautela. "Porquê?"

"Para que eu possa te ajudar com o seu discurso, obviamente."

"E se eu não quiser ajuda?"

"E se você quiser?" Ele puxou meu braço, me fazendo cair em uma posição muito desconfortável. "Está vendo? Você precisa da minha ajuda. Nem mesmo consegue ficar em pé; como vai conseguir escrever um discurso?" Ele me lançou um sorriso, que eu teria retornado se a minha bunda não doesse tanto.

Dei um tapa no ombro dele. "Não faça isso de novo."

"Eu não fiz nada. O que - você está imaginando coisas, agora?"

Eu bati nele novamente. "Au! Tão violenta. E temperamental. E você não pode sequer levantar-se normalmente. Tem certeza de que você está bem de cabeça?"

"Estou totalmente bem, muito obrigado."

James deu uma breve olhada por entre meus braços cruzados antes de olhar para o meu rosto "Eu sei, eu percebi isso." Merlin, ele estava corando!

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Mas eu não tive como reprimir um sorriso para ele.

"Então, seja mais clara da próxima vez." Outro sorriso. "Agora, você precisa de ajuda com o seu discurso ou não?"

"Tudo bem. Já que você está tão desesperado em ajudar." Eu gostei da preocupação dele em me ajudar. Foi... gentil.

"Certo. Bem, em primeiro lugar, esqueça o 'Caros alunos e monitores de Hogwarts '. É muito formal." Ele pegou uma pena e fez um risco na saudação. "Agora -"

"Espere", eu o interrompi. "O que há de errado em ser formal?"

"Nada. Ser formal é bom - se você está falando com McGonagall. Eles são apenas um bando alunos do quinto e sexto ano."

Eu não entendo. "Então? O que há de errado em ser educada?

Ele olhou exasperado. "Lily, há uma diferença entre ser educado e agir como se você fosse um professor. De maneira alguma eles vão prestar atenção em você se eles acharem que ir às reuniões será como fazer uma aula extra."

"Ok, então. Ótimo. O que devo dizer ao invés disso?"

"Eu não sei. 'Oi', talvez?"

"Oi?"

"Sim, oi. Geralmente é o que as pessoas usam como forma de saudação..." Deuses, ele era irritante. E bonito. Mas na maior parte irritante.

Revirei os olhos. "Sim, eu sei disso, seu bobo. Não é a maneira que eu normalmente começaria um discurso."

"Exatamente. Esse era o seu problema. Agora, em vez de tudo isso '_Meu nome é Lily Evans e como vocês sabem, eu sou Monitora Chefe este ano_' fale sobre o que você espera realizar." Ele riscou a linha seguinte do pergaminho.

"Realizar? Bem, eu sempre quis me graduar no topo da classe e, talvez, trabalhar como..."

"Não, não, não" disse James, sacudindo a cabeça. "Quero dizer, o que você quer realizar este ano? Como Monitora Chefe?"

"Oh," eu disse, corando. Por que eu costumo fazer comentários estúpidos perto de James? "Eu realmente não sei. Eu quero fazer muita coisa."

Ele sorriu para mim. "Sim. Achei o máximo. Mas o que exatamente você quer fazer?"

"Eu quero trabalhar com os monitores e eu quero fazer coisas legais para a escola. E você sabe que, apesar do que as pessoas pensam, eu realmente quero que isso seja divertido. Eu quero que as festas sejam ótimas, eu quero que os passeios a Hogsmeade sejam os melhores. Quero que o baile de formatura seja o mais incrível que Hogwarts já viu. Quero que este ano seja tão inacreditável que não haverá palavras para descrevê-lo. Eu gostaria que quando os outros monitores olhassem para trás depois da formatura, dissessem "Nossa, Lily Evans foi uma incrível Monitora Chefe!" Eu quero que este ano seja, de longe, o melhor que Hogwarts já teve. E eu quero que as pessoas associem isso com... bem, comigo. " Eu terminei, olhando para James.

"Você está corando," era tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer com um sorriso no rosto.

Minhas mãos imediatamente voaram para o meu rosto. Bochechas traidoras. "Eu faço muito isso."

"Percebi", disse ele, puxando a mão do meu rosto. "Mas não se preocupe. É bonitinho."

"Oh," eu disse, corando ainda mais, perguntando por que eu estava tão feliz que ele pensou que era "bonitinho".

"Bem, de qualquer maneira" disse ele, voltando-se para o pergaminho. "São coisas legais que você mencionou. Por que você não fala apenas sobre elas?"

Ele tinha um ponto. Porque eu não deveria falar sobre elas? "Tudo bem. E então?"

"O que mais você precisa?"

"Eu não sei. Elaboração, talvez?"

James balançou a cabeça novamente. "Por quê? Você não deve levar isso tão a sério, Lily." Eu tentei ignorar o jeito que ele disse meu nome. "Você só deve falar sobre as coisas que você deseja fazer. Você já as disse."

"Sim, mas... é o suficiente?"

"Você nunca ouviu que menos é mais?"

"Sim. Mas não é. Menos é menos. E, mais é mais. Isso é tudo."

Ele sorriu para mim novamente, me olhando como se eu fosse uma menina que acabou de proclamar ter completado cinco anos hoje. "Você tem muito a aprender sobre a vida, Lily Evans."

"Eu sei o suficiente."

"Mas não tanto quanto você precisa."

Eu estava prestes a replicar, mas o relógio de James subitamente começou a gritar, furioso, se agitando "Você está atrasado, você está atrasado para um encontro muito importante! Não há tempo para dizer Olá. ADEUS! Você está atrasado, está tarde, você está atrasado! " James pressionou algo no lado do relógio, e ele parou e nós dois olhávamos para ele.

James deu uma risadinha nervosa. "Bem, uh".

"Espero que ele não esteja se referindo ao seu período."

Ele olhou para mim. "Sim, claro. Esqueci de te dizer. Eu sou uma mulher e meu período atrasou," ele estremeceu "por isso estou grávida."

"Parabéns!" Exclamei, fingindo felicidade. "Posso planear o chá de bebê?

" Você tem mais coragem do que eu pensava." James riu.

Dei de ombros. "Geralmente não."

"Ah. Então, seu senso de humor é voltado a mim?"

"Não fique se achando" eu sorri. "Estou apenas feliz pelo seu filhinho."

James riu de novo. Ele tinha uma risada muito agradável. "Você está -"

Mas o que ele ia dizer, nunca vou saber, pois o seu relógio balançou de novo "Você está atrasado, porcaria! Levante essa droga de traseiro e VÁ LOGO!"

Eu não conseguia parar de rir. "Vá. Sua namorada, obviamente, não vai gostar de ficar esperando." Eu disse, com sentimento engraçado no meu estômago.

"Eu não chamaria dar uma volta com os marotos montados em uma vassoura de um encontro..."

De repente me senti malvada e tentei parecer inocente. "Oh. Vocês montaram em 'uma' vassoura?"

James, por sua vez, parecia confuso. "Sim, foi o que eu disse - OH! Deus, Evans. Quem poderia imaginar que você tinha uma mente tão suja?"

"Do que você está falando?" Pisquei, fingindo ingenuidade. "Eu só estava fazendo uma pergunta."

Ele sorriu novamente e estava prestes a dizer algo, mas o relógio se sacudiu com tanta força que quase caiu de sua mão e gritou novamente. "Que diabos você está fazendo? SE VOCÊ NÃO CAIR FORA EM CINCO MINUTOS, EU VOU GRITAR PARA O MUNDO TODO SABER SOBRE O DIA QUE VOCÊ ENTROU NUMA BOATE TROUXA E TEVE O SEU-" Mas James o fechou violentamente, virando-se mais vermelho do que o meu cabelo enquanto corria em direção a saída, apenas lançando um "Vejo você depois, Evans." sobre o ombro.

Eu ri. Ah, sim, as coisas estavam muito interessantes.

. . . . . .

**Notas da tradutora**

Só tenho a agradecer as reviews e as pessoas que adicionaram a história ao alerta, isso me motiva muito a traduzir os próximos capítulos que tendem a ser muito maiores. Este, por exemplo, tem o dobro de palavras do que o anterior. Respondendo as reviews:

Bih: não sou muito de chocolate, então, vou concordar com a Lily.

Karinne: bem fora do clichê e desde o começo. Se você percebeu, nessa história, a Lily e o James mal se conheciam antes de se tornarem Monitores. Foi por isso que eu decidi traduzir. Isso e a qualidade de escrita da autora, claro.

Luly: então continue acompanhando, pois os próximos capítulos são cheios de tensão entre os dois.

Whupy: a autora passou por vários problemas com a beta dela e com o . Mas agora, ela tem atualizado mais agilmente e disse que o próximo capítulo não demora a sair. Isso já é alguma coisa, não?

Cuca: vou continuar sim, afinal de contas eu também leio e releio essa fanfic, melhor que seja em português, não é.

. . . . . . . . .

Sneak Peak do próximo capítulo:

**Romances Mexicanos e Cartas Amassadas.**

Sophie era louca, eu tinha certeza disso. "Como acha que uma pessoa tem cara de que beija bem, apenas olhando para ela?"

Ela se jogou na cama, com um sorriso sonhador no rosto. "Eu sei. James tem cara de que beija com... entusiasmo. Como se ele entregasse tudo que tem ao beijo." Sentou-se, subitamente. "Oh, meu Deus. Você precisa beijar James e me dizer como é!"

(...)

Ele segurou o livro fora do meu alcance, sorrindo, enquanto eu tentava apanhá-lo. "Vejamos, o que temos aqui?"

James olhou para a capa e eu gemi. Ele tinha visto o título.

"Prazeres Culposos? Lily, Lily. Quem teria imaginado? Você está lendo... um livro erótico?"

(...)

Ele enrijeceu e virou-se, praticamente me fuzilado com o olhar. "Não se atreva a falar da minha irmã!"

"E por que não, James?" Eu provocava. "Receia que quando ela estiver aqui ano que vem, todos vão te esquecer? Esquecer sobre as suas brincadeiras estúpidas e seu talento em Quadribol?"

"Minha irmã pode nem mesmo vir a Hogwarts no próximo ano!" ele se aproximou da luz e eu podia vê-lo caminhando com velocidade, olhando para mim, praticamente gritando. "Saia da minha frente enquanto ainda pode, sua louca psicopata!"

"Ah é? E porque não?" Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, não preparada para o impacto da resposta.

. . . . . . . . .

:*s e \o/s,

Y.


	3. Romances Baratos e Cartas Amassadas 1

**Romances Baratos e Cartas Amassadas** **(1ª parte)**

"Merlin, Lily. Amei esse lugar!" exclamou Sophie deixando-se cair sobre o sofá, suspirando.

"Sim, é incrível." eu respondi, me apoiando no peitoral da janela em frente à lareira.

"Então" disse ela maliciosamente, dando pulinhos entusiasmados. "Como é viver com o Monitor Chefe mais charmoso de Hogwarts?"

Pensei por um momento. "Surpreendente".

Sophie arqueou uma sobrancelha, delicadamente. "Vá em frente."

"É só que... não é exatamente o que eu esperava." Inclinei minha cabeça contra o gélido vidro da janela, fechando os olhos.

"O que você esperava?"

Abri os olhos e olhei para a meia-lua. O que eu esperava? "Sinceramente? Eu não sei o que eu esperava. Mas não isso."

"Minha querida, você é mesmo fácil de entender!" ela disse com uma risada mordaz.

"Eu não culpo você – Nem mesmo eu consigo me entender no momento."

"Lily, o que está acontecendo?"

"Não há nada acontecendo. Por quê?"

"Eu só... sinto algo errado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sophie, não aconteceu nada"

"Eu acho que você está mentindo. Acho que algo acon - AH. Ah, Ah, meu Deus!"

"O quê?"

"Ah, Meu Deus!"

"O quê!"

"Ai, ai, ai, meu Deus!"

"Sophie, o quê?"

"James beijou você!"

Era em momentos como este que eu ficava feliz por na estar com alguma bebida na boca ou segurando alguma coisa pesada na mão, porque eu teria cuspido a bebida e teria derrubado a coisa pesada no meu pé, com certeza! Como não tinha nada disso, apenas tive que segurar na borda da janela para não cair. "Louca, James não me beijou."

"Ah. Você o beijou?"

Eu tentei controlar as imagens mentais que vieram junto a essa pergunta e tentei olhar de forma severa, sem sucesso, e esconder o rubor que se seguiu imediatamente. "Sophie, não."

Ela me olhou do outro lado da sala. "Você tem certeza?"

"Claro."

Ela bufou, decepcionada, e começou a mexer em suas unhas enquanto eu olhava pela janela. Nós não dissemos nada por alguns minutos. "Eu não me importaria se ele me beijasse." Sophie disse de repente. "Ele tem cara de quem beija bem."

Sophie era maluca, eu tinha certeza disso. "Como uma pessoa tem cara de quem beija bem?"

Ela caiu na cama, com um sorriso sonhador no rosto. "Eu posso dizer. James tem cara de que beija com paixão... Como se ele entregasse tudo o que ele tem ao beijo." Sentou-se subitamente. "Ai, meu Deus. Você precisa beijá-lo para me dizer como é!"

Eu ri. "Sophie, você está paranóica! Eu não vou beijar o James. Sinceramente, de todas as coisas..."

Ela me olhou confiante. "Você vai!"

"Eu acho que você está lendo romances demais, Sophie."

"Ooh! Falando nisso," ela se inclinou para o lado do sofá e pegou a bolsa que ela havia deixado cair antes. "Minha mãe acabou de me enviar mais alguns. Eu coloquei em algum lugar por aqui..."

A mãe de Sophie era daqueles pais que eu nunca vou entender. Desde o quarto ano,a mãe dela enviava por coruja livros de romances cafonas para "responder a todas as perguntas que ela possa ter." Os livros sempre eram dramáticos, previsíveis, extravagante e sempre tinham cenas de sexo exageradas que me faziam corar... mas isso não me impede de amá-los. Havia apenas algo tão agradável sobre seus finais perfeitos, de saber que não importava o que os personagens principais enfrentavam, eles sempre acabavam vivendo felizes para sempre. Eu queria tanto isso que chegava a doer.

"Aqui" disse ela, jogando-me um livro, quando descemos.

Eu folheava o livro. "Ótimo. Você vai ler o outro agora?"

"Não posso." Ela sorriu para mim. "Eu tenho um encontro."

Deixei cair o livro. "Por que você não- Espera, quando você- Oh meu deus... quem?"

Outro sorriso, certamente gostava de me torturar. " Jacob McLaughlin."

"Sua vaca sortuda! Você tem que me dizer todos os detalhes, Sophie, cada detalhe. Eu não posso acreditar que você está saindo com Jacob. Por que você não me disse antes?"

Jacob McLaughlin era o filho do Ministro da Magia, e era lindo, uma maravilha de se ver, ele era praticamente venerado como uma entidade divina. Ele era um perfeito príncipe encantado. Era refinado. Tinha cultura. Confiável. Ele veio de uma boa família e era o garoto mais encantador, simpático e carismático de 17 anos para se ter um encontro. O fato de que ele tinha olhos azuis claros e um sorriso matador que deixavam as meninas loucas não diminuía as outras coisas.

Um primeiro encontro com Jacob McLaughlin era excepcional. Um segunda nada menos que um milagre. Um terceiro nunca acontecia. Toda menina queria uma chance com ele. Sophie iria se tornar a garota mais invejada da semana. Eu temo pela vida dela.

Ela piscou. "Pensei que o choque seria muito melhor se eu te contasse agora. Só não conte para ninguém, ok? Eu não gosto das pessoas falando."

"Por quê? Se eu tivesse um encontro com alguém como o Jacob, eu iria querer que o mundo inteiro soubesse."

Sophie sorriu. "É aí que você e eu somos diferentes."

Eu suspirei. "Mas, mesmo assim. Jacob McLaughlin! Eu estou tão feliz por você - deprimida por mim, mas feliz por você." E era verdade. Tanto quanto eu invejava Sophie, neste momento, eu não poderia deixar de estar animado por ela.

"Não sei porque você está deprimida. Você está vivendo com James Potter, pelo amor de Deus! Não há nada para reclamar."

Ela simplesmente não entendia. "James é bom. Mas ele não é Jacob."

"Ninguém é como Jacob" ela fez uma pausa, olhando para o relógio. "Escute, eu tenho que ir. Ele vai me pegar em poucas horas."

Ela pegou sua bolsa e eu a levei para a porta. "Não se esqueça. Cada... pequeno... detalhe. Grave o encontro, se for preciso. Preciso saber tudo."

Sophie piscou. "Não se preocupe. Duvido que irei esquecer." ela disse por cima do ombro.

. . . . .

Eu peguei o livro que deixei cair no chão e trouxe-o para o pufe grande da varanda - o que eu tinha decidido a muito tempo que seria o meu local de leitura. Com um suspiro, abri o livro. Era uma noite calma, até mais do que o habitual. Sophie estava em seu encontro. James foi, como de costume, voar com os Marotos e eu estava... sozinha.

Isso normalmente não me incomodava, estar sozinha em uma noite de sexta-feira. Na maioria das vezes eu ficava contente em saber que eu queria que meus relacionamentos acontecessem de uma certa maneira e que eu não iria me contentar com algo diferente do que eu queria. Eu estava mesmo resignada a esperar o tempo que fosse necessário para encontrar o meu cavaleiro de armadura - contanto que eu o encontrasse. Mas era em noites como esta, quando todo mundo tinha algo para fazer ou alguém para fazer companhia - que me sentia sozinha, que eu desejava que já tivesse alguém. Com outro suspiro, eu abri o livro e comecei a leitura.

. . . . .

James Potter parou sua vassoura no ar, olhando para o extenso terreno de Hogwarts, suspirando. De alguma forma, estar aqui há sete anos e ter visto quase tudo não tirava a beleza do lugar.

_Evelien vai amar isso aqui_, ele pensou. _Sim. Se ela conseguir chegar até aqui. _Ele encolheu-se com o pensamento e segurou a alça de sua vassoura violentamente, castigando-se por ter pensado aquilo. _Evelien vai conseguir_, ele disse a si mesmo. Ela vai estar aqui no próximo ano e ela vai ficar bem. Ela vai ficar bem.

"Ah! Pontas!" Ele ouviu uma voz masculina o chamar. Virando a vassoura, James forçou um sorriso para o seu melhor amigo. Com a goles debaixo do braço, os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos e um sorriso maroto no rosto, Sirius Black pairava a sua vassoura no ar.

"Eu consegui." disse ele, jogando a goles para James.

Ele pegou-a facilmente. "Onde está Aluado?

"Está vindo. Rabicho prendeu o pé na passagem... novamente. No mesmo lugar." Sirius revirou os olhos. "A última vez que chequei, Remus estava ameaçando amputar a perna dele."

James jogou para goles sem entusiasmo. "Então, porque você não está lá ajudando o Peter?"

"Você realmente tem que me perguntar isso?"

James suspirou. "Sirius, eu não... você não tem a obrigação-"

"Eu não tenho a obrigação de fazer nada. Eu _quero_fazer." Ele fez uma pausa, correndo a mão pelos cabelos. "Olha, eu sei que você não quer pensar sobre isso, muito menos falar sobre isso... mas, quando você falar, eu quero que você saiba... eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui com você."

Não era muito comum os caras da idade deles falarem esse tipo de coisa, mas com eles era diferente. Sirius nunca teve um irmão ou uma família de verdade que ele pudesse mostrar qualquer tipo de afeto. Remus se sentia excluído e envergonhado durante toda a sua vida, por causa de sua situação. Peter lutava consigo mesmo, desde que eles o conheciam. Para James, a dor era o que todos eles tinham em comum, o fator que os conectavam, que os mantinham ligados. Um tanto irônico - não era ele - que o grupo dos mais conhecidos, mais adorados meninos da escola eram, na verdade, os mais atormentados? Mas havia um sentimento de fraternidade entre eles, uma amizade que ia muito além de uma relação de colegas que adoravam pregar peças e quebrar regras. Uma ligação tão grande, mesmo que tivessem dezessete anos de idade, que tinham visto e feito coisas que as pessoas com o dobro da idade deles não poderia jamais aguentar. Sirius uma vez confessou que morreria por eles, se necessário, e James sabia que ele dizia a verdade.

James se esforçou para responder, pois sua garganta ficou subitamente seca. "Eu sei. Eu sei..." Como ele poderia dizer a Sirius? Como diria que ele pensava sobre aquilo? A cada maldito segundo, pensou ele.

James jogou a goles novamente, determinado a não olhar nos olhos de Sirius, pois ele sabia o que iria ver.

Pena.

E ele não queria isso.

"James."

Ele olhou com relutância, evitando a piedade dos olhos do amigo. Mas não havia mais nada lá. Apenas compreensão. E James ficou feliz por isso.

"Me dói muito, você sabe." Disse Sirius, virando-se. "Ela é praticamente minha irmã. Mas _nós _conseguiremos passar por tudo isso, Pontas. Nós sempre conseguimos."

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente em silêncio, pois não confiava em sua voz. Nós conseguiremos passar por tudo isso. Nós sempre conseguimos.

James estremeceu - esperando, rezando - que realmente conseguisse passar por tudo isso, também.

. . . . . . . . . .

_"Não me deixe, Selenay" implorou Jeremy, com uma voz desesperada. "Eu não posso viver sem você. Você é minha razão de viver, você é meu sol, você é minha lua - Eu te amo... Eu te amo, Sel! E eu vou te amar para sempre!" _

_Seus olhos estavam molhados das lágrimas que ela estava determinada a não deixar cair. "Eu também te amo, Jeremy. Você sabe disso. Ficar longe de você vai me matar, mas eu... eu não tenho outra escolha." _

_"Porquê?" Ele exigiu quase grosseiramente, enquanto ela se afastava. Ela não suportaria olhá-lo. Sabia que se olhasse, ela correria até seus braços e abandonaria qualquer pretensão - e ela não podia fazer isso. Não importa o quanto ela o amava, ou como se sentia quando estava com ele ou o quão forte e seguro era quando ele a segurava. Ele não significava nada mais. "Bem Sel?" Ele perguntou de novo, puxando o seu rosto, fazendo ela encará-lo. "Qual é o problema?" _

_Selenay olhou para baixo. "Eu não posso..." _

_"Não pode o quê?" Ele sacudiu seus ombros. "Não pode o que, Selenay? Diga-me!" _

_Ela não mais resistiu; o olhar dele se misturava com a sua expressão opaca e ela... não agüentava mais! "Oh, Jeremy" soluçou, sem restrições, em seu ombro. Ele a segurou, enxugando as lágrimas de tristezas. Ela sorriu, mesmo que apenas ligeiramente. Pelo menos ela sabia que estava segura, ela sabia que era amada, ela sabia que estava em casa. Aqui ... nos braços de Jeremy._

Suspirei contente e sorri, virando a página, submergindo instantaneamente da história de amor de Jeremy e Selenay. Eu quase chorei com a necessidade desesperada de estar no lugar Selenay - não importava que ela fosse um personagem de ficção. Eu queria alguém como Jeremy - queria o que ele e Sel tinham. Eu queria o romance, os momentos roubados, os beijos puros.

Eu queria o amor.

Com outro suspiro, eu virei a página novamente.

_"O que está acontecendo, Sel? Jeremy perguntou em voz baixa, os dedos correndo até sua coxa nua. _

_"Por favor, Jeremy" disse ela, em silêncio, fechando os olhos. "Agora não. ... Vamos esperar, por enquanto, por favor." _

_Sua voz era desesperada e ele suspirou. Jeremy apertou o seu abraço, pressionado o rosto dela sobre seu peito. "Estou preocupado com você. Você já passou por tanto! Eu não quero que você sofra mais." _

_Ela não respondeu, distraindo-se percorrendo os dedos sobre o peito de Jeremy. _

_"Sel? repetiu. _

_Ela olhou para ele de repente, levantando-se. "Eu te amo". _

_Ele levou a mão até o pescoço, deslizando-a em seus cachos negros. "Eu também te amo. Você sabe disso. Mas, Sel -" _

_Mas o resto de sua frase foi cortada... pelos lábios dela._

"Lendo o que?"

A pergunta veio tão abruptamente, me tirando de meus pensamentos. Eu pulei, fazendo meu livro voar, tentando acalmar meu coração que batia furiosamente pelo susto. "O que você está fazendo!" Procurei freneticamente o livro, rastejando sobre chão de joelhos, desesperada para encontrá-lo antes que James achasse. _Ai, meu Deus! _eu pensei, alarmada diante da perspectiva de James ver o que eu estava lendo. "Onde está?" Eu praticamente gritei.

"Procurando por isso?" Veio a resposta debochada.

Olhei para cima, o meu coração batendo freneticamente. _James Potter_. E o meu _livro_. Sendo passado de uma mão para a outra. Oh Merlin. "Você pode, por favor, devolver isso para mim?" Eu perguntei o mais calma possível, tentando alcançá-lo.

Ele tirou o livro fora do meu alcance, sorrindo, enquanto eu tentava saltar para pegá-lo. "Agora, o que temos aqui?"

James olhou para o rosto enquanto eu gemia. Ele tinha visto o título.

"Prazeres Proibidos? Minha cara, cara Evans! Quem imaginaria? Você está lendo um... livro erótico?"

Eu queria amaldiçoá-lo, eu realmente queria. "Não é um livro erótico!" Eu já podia sentir minhas bochechas corando.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Oh, sério?" Ele folheou algumas páginas e eu pulei, pronta para lutar se fosse preciso. Eu calculei mal os meus passos, porém, e acabei tropeçando no tapete fazendo-nos tombar no chão - e nos deixando em uma posição que eu prefiro nem pensar.

"Por Merlin, Evans!" ele gemeu. "Cuidado onde você se joga!"

"Eu não estava me jogando em nenhum lugar, James!" Eu tentei mover minha perna de onde ela estava – que era em volta do quadril dele – decidida a evitar o seu olhar, mas a palma da mão dele estava fixa sobre minha coxa, deixando-me imóvel. "Posso ter o meu livro de volta, agora?" Eu fiquei, esperando com a mão levantada, impaciente, quando James se sentou me arrastando com ele.

"Diga: por favor"

Ele era o garoto mais irritante que eu já conheci. "Por favorr!"

James colocou uma mão no meu quadril e com a outra segurou o livro mais firmemente. "Não, eu não acho que eu vou. Esse 'Por favor' não foi sincero o suficiente."

"Que droga, James!" Eu gritei, avançando ameaçadoramente. Fiquei em cima dele e lancei um olhar sombrio. "Me entregue esse maldito livro, _agora_!"

Ele reagiu normalmente, entregando-me o livro. "Aqui. Eu vou deixar você ler sobre o _grande_desempenho de Jeremy em paz."

Meu coração parou de bater naquele momento. "Sobre o quê?"

"Você encontra algumas coisas interessantes folheando as páginas de um livro erótico, sabia?"

"Não é um livro erótico!"

"Não?" Ele agarrou o livro antes que eu tivesse a chance de segura-lo, virando algumas páginas. Pigarreou, antes de começar a ler: "Ele fechou os olhos. 'Oh Deus, Sel. Isso é incrível! Não pare! Nunca pare!' Selenay passava as mãos em seus cabelos e gemia. 'Nunca, nunca vou parar!'" James lançou um olhar triunfante. "Se isso não é sexo, eu não sei o que é!"

Eu tinha medo de ver como eu estava vermelha. "Eles não estão... eles estão fazendo amor!"

"Por favor. Eles estão fazendo sexo nesse romance barato!"

"Não é um romance barato!" Exceto pelo fato de que era.

James revirou os olhos. "Oh, me desculpe... nesse romance caro."

"Você é a pessoa mais irritante que eu já conheci!"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você está lendo lixo. É o meu dever avisar isso a você."

Talvez fosse o tom presunçoso da sua voz ou a arrogância em seu rosto ou a maneira pomposa em que ele estava posicionado, mas de repente eu estava furiosao, fervendo de raiva. "Lixo?" Eu gritava, minha voz estridente. "O que faz... o que lhe dá o direito... POR QUE VOCÊ DIZ ISSO?"

"Eu falo a verdade."

Eu queria dar um tapa nele. "Você é tão... tão..."

"Tão o que, Lily?"

"Tão garoto!"

"Ah, agora eu estou realmente ofendido."

"Todos vocês, todos são o mesmo! Você acha que nós somos tão bobas ou tão inconstantes e dizem que não nos entendem... e você só não entende por que ... você não tem um pingo de noção romântica no seu corpo! "

"Eu tenho muitas noções românticas no meu corpo."

Eu zombei. "Ah, jura? Quer dizer, há outras coisas ocupando a sua mente além de azarar os outros e quadribol?"

Seus olhos escureceram e por um momento, eu me perguntei se eu talvez não deveria ter dito nada. "Vocês não têm idéia das coisas que ocupam minha mente, Evans." Sua voz era fria, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Eu não gostei.

"O que eu quis dizer-"

"Eu sei o que você quis dizer. Não pense que tudo é o que parece. Não pense que você conhece todas as pessoas julgando pela aparência. Porque eu garanto que você está errada."

"Eu nunca pensei que eu -"

"Não? Você nunca pensou que eu era só um cara azarando os outros só para chamar a atenção? Você nunca pensou que eu gostava de voar apenas por falta de uma coisa melhor para fazer? Você julga tanto, Lily, e ainda assim você nunca imaginou que podem existir outras coisas acontecendo na minha vida. Coisas piores do que você que pode entender. Você já imaginou que as pessoas não vivem no mesmo mundinho perfeito igual ao seu? Talvez você percebesse que as coisas são muito piores do que eu deixo transparecer! " Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, com raiva.

Mundinho perfeito? Quem era ele para dizer que eu vivia em um "mundinho perfeito "? Ele mal me conhecia! "Eu não acho que eu vivo num mundinho perfeito. Eu nunca disse isso! E eu certamente nunca pensei que você achava."

Ele cruzou os braços e virou-se de frente para a varanda. "Ele é perfeito em relação ao meu."

"Oh, por favor" eu disse, irritada de repente. "O que é tão terrível em sua vida, afinal? Qual é o problema que faz a sua existência ser tão miserável?"

Ele virou para mim, os olhos em chamas de fúria, os punhos cerrados. "Acredite em mim, você não quer saber."

Eu não gostei deste James - raivoso, pálido. Eu desejei que ele sorrisse, daquela mesma forma irritante de quando me ajudou a escrever meu discurso há três semanas atrás. Mas eu era teimosa de mais para desistir de uma discussão.

Atravessei a sala, com raiva. "Oh, acredite em mim, eu sei. Porque eu tenho dificuldade em imaginar o que poderia ser tão verdadeiramente ruim na sua vida."

Seus punhos estavam fechados e estendidos e sua respiração era dura e difícil. Sua mandíbula estava cerrada e ele parecia pensar me olhando com seus olhos escuros. "Estou indo, agora, antes que eu acabe dizendo ou fazendo algo que vou me arrepender" ele rosnou, praticamente se jogando para fora, na varanda.

Se eu estivesse em meu juízo perfeito, eu teria ficado onde estava e deixava James em paz. Mas aquele não era o caso. Ao invés disso, eu espreitei atrás dele, batendo a porta da varanda. "Vamos, James. Diga-me o que é este grande desastre terrível. Os Wasps não ganharam a Copa do Mundo?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Lily" advertiu em uma voz ameaçadora. "Pare..."

"Ou talvez a cueca do Snape tenha ficado azul em vez de rosa quando você o azarou?" Era como estar na frente de um trem se aproximando. Você sabia que era estúpido, irresponsável e perigoso continuar ali, mas de alguma forma você não conseguia se mover. Você tinha essa... curiosidade interna que o mantém no lugar, dizendo-lhe para esperar, para ver o que acontece, para ver até onde você consegue chegar.

Eu o vi apertar as mãos contra o para-peito. "Você não sabe quando parar..." Estava ficando cada vez mais perto e era como se eu pudesse ouvir o som dos vagões se aproximando, me avisando...

"Ou talvez sua irmã tenha te enviado uma coruja. Ela queria aquele vestido que você deu na cor rosa e não vermelho. Que tragédia, James! Entretanto, como você vai sobreviver?"

Sua postura toda enrijeceu e ele virou praticamente me queimando com o olhar. "Não se atreva a falar da minha irmã!"

"E por que não, James?" Eu provocava. "Te medo de que todos te esqueçam quando ela vier ano que vem para a escola? Que esqueçam todas a suas brincadeira de mal gosto e o seu incrível talento em quadribol?"

"Minha irmã talvez não venha para Hogwarts!" As luzes foram se aproximando, e eu podia sentir a velocidade aumentando, vindo até mim, praticamente gritando "Saia da minha frente, sua psicótica maluca, enquanto você ainda pode!"

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "Oh? E porque não?" Preparei-me, percebendo que estava prestes a receber o impacto.

"Porque ela está morrendo de câncer!"

. . . . . .

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

Devo desculpas a todos os leitores e leitoras pela demora e pelo o fato do capítulo não estar completamente traduzido. Em minha defesa eu digo que, neste meio tempo – um belo de meio tempo, diga-se de passagem – eu fiz um vestibular, passei e cursei um semestre de Educação Física, que não é tão fácil quanto as pessoas imaginam. Agora, em minhas pequenas férias, resolvi dar um gasinho na tradução.

Eu acho que a decisão de dividir o capítulo é uma maneira mais atraente de me fazer continuar a traduzir essa fic sem a pressão de ter que acabar rápido. Eu também sou leitora e sei como é chato esperar meses, até anos, por um capítulo. Então, eu acho que, como é mais leve traduzir 4 mil palavras ao invés de 8 mil, a próxima metade de capítulo deve ser publicada por volta do próximo feriadão que tiver, quando não precisar me preocupar com Fisiologia e puder voltar todas as minhas atenções para tradução.

Lou St. James: muito obrigada, indicações são muito importantes e motivantes.

Mari LP.: prometo que a segunda metade será mais divertida do que essa.

Dani Prongs: demorou, desculpa... :/

G. Fanfiction: demorou, mas veio. Aproveite!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

"Você pode, por favor, dizer alguma coisa?" Eu implorei desesperada.

"Eu não acho que você queira ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer nesse momento."

(...)

"Azarar os outros é uma maneira muito boa de tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Voar tem sido a melhor opção. E também tem, bem..." Ele murmurou algo incompreensível.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu disse..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu disse... você. Também tem... você."

Eu quase cai de surpresa. "Eu?"

James me olhou, um pequeno sinal de sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto. "Sim. Não me olhe assim tão chocada! Você ficaria surpresa se soubesse que irritar uma garota bonita faz você parar de pensar em muitas coisas..."


End file.
